Amara's Decision
by prince-heero
Summary: Amara has ties to one of the g-boys and haven't seen them in a while. Meanwhile she is kicked out of the tenouh family and leaves the scouts behind.
1. Leaving the scouts

Amara's Decision

Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it!

Amara: Say it!

Author: No

Amara: Fine I will. She doesn't own Sailor moon or Gundam Wing.

Author: No!!!!!!!

************************************************************************************************************************************

Amara was staring at the paper in her hands. The coach was beaming and her crew was waiting patiently. Amara suddenly broke into a grin and hugged the coach. 'This is good.' he thought. 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she shrieked. Turning around she flew to her yellow sports car. Jumping in she floored the gas pedal and flew out of the garage and to her house. Seeing the other cars in the drive way Amara concluded that every one else had invited guests or her parents were there. Then she remembered hearing Michelle plan a pool party. Running through the house in her excitement she forgot where the pool was. When she finally found it she ran in and picked Michelle up. Swinging her in the circle she finally put her down. The others stared at her in shock. Amara fell to the floor in hysterics.

"Amara the last time you did that you had gotten more than a ten percent on a modern Japanese test. Now what are you so excited about?"

"I got in! I got in!" Michelle broke into a grin and pulled Amara in for a big hug. 

"You got in! You got in!" she shrieked.

"Got in where?" the others asked.

"Well I just got the confirmation letter in the mail. I am now starting position number 1 in the Grand Prix."

"That's great!" They all shrieked.

"Amara!"

"Yes mother?"

"you will not participate in that barbaric sport. I refuse to let you. If you wish to continue then you must forfeit your right as a Tenouh."

"That's not fair! Just last week you told me that I could. Why change your mind now?"

"Because I will not approve. You could die in that sport and last week I was drunk when I said that. Now I disapprove."

"Then I forfeit. No longer will I have to worry about growing up to fast when I inherit the so called family fortune and you won't have to worry about a disobedient daughter. I refuse to give up my dream because you don't approve. Now get out of my house. Before I make you."

"This is not your house! It is in the Tenouh name!"

"That is where you are wrong. The ownership to this house is actually Meio"

"You can't just kick me out of the house you ungrateful daughter!"

"I'm no daughter of yours. Now get out!" Amara yelled. Her mother and father turned around and left with scowls on their faces. The scouts ran over when they saw Amara's head drop down as if she was hiding something. Amara had put her head down so that the others wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. Serena noticed that Amara's shoulders were shaking when she walked off. 

"Amara………"

"It's alright. I'm fine."

"No Amara….."

"I said I was fine didn't I?"

"Well listen Amara I'm worried about you."

"Michelle you don't have to worry. I'll do fine without my parents. I can earn my own money, get my own job, I won't have to worry about weekly check up visits. I can actually live my own life. Drunk my ass she knew what she was saying. She just wanted to through it in my face."

That night Amara couldn't sleep. Memories of her long forgotten past were resurfacing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your worthless! Do you know how to be a pacifist? Well do you? Do you know how to behave? Or how to keep clothes nice? Huh? You worthless girl. Get out of my sights." The girl ran out of her parents bedroom and into her older brother's room.

"Oh big brother what am I going to do?"

"Don't worry about it. Amara if they decide to get rid of you, don't worry. We shall always be together. Just remember if they do You are Amara Amanda Peacecraft."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amara bolted in bed. She shook her head and remembered her dream. 'That's right I am Amara Peacecraft. Not Tenouh.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Emergency Sailor Meeting the next day~~~~~

"Amara why did you call us here? We haven't sensed anything and Rei hasn't had ant visions yet so what's all this about?"

"I bet everyone is curious huh?"

"Yes we are?"

"The only reason that I even exist in this time is that I was transported here by Trista when I was four. The original time I was from was actually 40,000 years from now. In that time I was the second child of three. I had an older brother and a younger sister. Our family name was Peacecraft and were the rulers of Earth. I was brought here because my father was not the peaceful man everyone thought he was. In public he was a gentleman. He could do no harm. But my brother and myself knew better. He was a violent and egotistical man. He constantly beat on me because I was not a perfect pacifist. 

When I was sent to this time I was dropped at the orphanage door and left there. I was pulled in and soon adopted by the Tenouh's. They had a daughter exactly like me that had just died and her death had not been released to the media yet. They wanted a look alike to fill in the place and when they saw me they were astounded at the likeness. Because we had the same first and middle name, the only thing I had to get use to was the last name. I had promised my brother that I would never forget him and I almost did. Last night I completely remembered. After the Grand Prix I am leaving to go back to my time and my family. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, and I'm sorry for leaving on such short notice but I have to go back. Ja ne." she said as she walked out of the room and away from them at the same time. Serena and the others would see her for the last time the next afternoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the races~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Amara you have just won the Grand Prix. Is there anything you would like to say to the adoring fans out there?"

"Actually yes there is. This was my last race. I'm sorry but I must go and never return to the racing career forever. Ja ne." she said walking to her sports car for the last time. Looking at Trista when she got home she told her she was ready.

"Amara please think this over more carefully. Please. What if the scouts need you?"

"They won't need me. I have taught them everything they need to know. There fore I am not needed. Ja Trista." Amara said as she disappeared for good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Gundam Dimension~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei was walking down the hall to Milliardo's office when he got the feeling that something was wrong. Walking in he saw a girl fall from no where and land on Milliardo. Milliardo shot up and instantly started to interrogate her. The girl just laughed and lightly slapped him. Looking at Wufei she asked seriously,

"Do you know how to schedule meetings in this place?"

"Yes."

"Then do me a favor. Schedule a meeting for just the most important people in the building. I need to tell them something that may be a little shocking, and Milliardo you've put on some weight." She said as she walked out. Wufei did as he was told and five minutes later a meeting had been scheduled. As every one sat down an unknown girl walked in and started to survey the room. Inside there were about ten or eleven people. Each were unique. One boy had Prussian blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. Another had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. Then there was a boy with a brown uni-bangs the one eye that was showing was forest green. The boy next to him had a long chestnut braid and violet eyes. Then there was Milliardo, Une, Sally, and Wufei. Sitting down she smiled as Heero went for his gun.

"Don't do that unless you want to die." she said and Heero's hand went limply to his side. "You are probably wondering why I had Wufei call you here huh?" she got unanimous nods and beamed.

"Well its quite simple. You all do know that the Peacecrafts had two daughters right?" When everyone but Milliardo shook their heads no she sighed. "Well they do. You can ask Milliardo about it or look up birth certificates. Unfortunately when the eldest daughter was four she went missing. She hasn't been seen since. Well I am here to give you the whereabouts for the missing child."

"Where is Amara?" Milliardo asked in an almost strained voice.

"What you didn't recognize your little sister when she fell on your lap?" Amara asked a little sarcastically.

"You couldn't be Amara?"

"I am. You can do a blood test if you want. But I am the missing child. Amara Amanda Peacecraft. Milliardo I'm back for good." As she said this Milliardo fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************************************************************************************************

Well that's done. Tell me what you think. Please.


	2. Getting to know Amara

Amara's Decision

Disclaimer: No, No, No, No, No, And No. Oh well.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Milliardo woke up in the infirmary. Wondering what time it was he climbed out of bed and walked into Sally's office to see Sally asleep at her desk. Shaking her awake he smiled as she shrieked and then slapped him.

"Milliardo you bastard. How dare you sneak up on me."

"Sorry. What time is it?"

"Two am. Why?"

"Where's Amara?"

"Heero took her to the interrogation room and I think he locked her in. You might want to go look and Milliardo."

"Yes?"

"Take some food and water with you."

"I will." Walking to the interrogation room he laughed as he saw Amara training and not minding the fact that she was locked inside a room without anyone watching her. Unlocking the door he stepped in and set the food on the table and then walked over to Amara.

"Hungry?"

"Huh? Oh Yeah. Sorry I got bored."

"That's all right. Sorry I fainted." Amara giggled and then looked up at Milliardo.

"You do believe that I am your sister right?"

"Yes. I just never thought that you would ever come back to us. Me I meant. Relena's dead. The one that is on the throne is a phony. She killed Relena and then took her place."

"That's okay. Listen. While I was gone I changed. I am not the girl you knew. I can handle a lot more now and my endurance level is higher."

"I know so is mine."

"No you don't know. When you dropped me off I went from our abusive family to another. I was adopted and given the name Amara Amanda Tenouh. That is the name I often use. I grew up and also grew with a distance dislike for the male race. I'm lesbian and I hate all males. Well except for you. Anyway I was raped. Five times actually and trust me it wasn't pleasant. Especially since the five men did it all at the same time. It was painful. I don't think it helped that I was a virgin at the time. I broke up with my girlfriend, ended my racing career, and lost all my friends at the same time. What am I going to do?"

"First you can describe the men and tell me where you last saw them."

"Their dead Milliardo. No one touches me like that without suffering the consequences. You know that."

"Yes. Well you can make new friends restart your career and find a new girlfriend. Let's finish eating and then we can go home."

"Alright. Were do we live?"

"With Quatre. The polite blonde at the meeting. He offered me a room in the house and I couldn't refuse."

"Why?"

"My boyfriend lives there."

"Boyfriend huh?"

"Yes Wufei. The one you got to schedule the meeting."

"Oh him. He seemed a little arrogant."

"Yes. But that makes him cute." By now they had walked out of the interrogation room and Sally stopped them.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Wufei."

"Ah. Wufei. He's okay if you can put up with his arrogance."

"I take it that you can't." Amara retorted. For some reason she didn't like this girl.

"No nothing like that. I just can't handle him sometimes. It's amazing that Milliardo can stand to date him. He's arrogant and disobedient, and he just doesn't listen to those with more power and rank than himself."

"For someone who likes him you sure do dis him a lot. If I were to listen to what you were saying I would have to believe that you despised him. The way your acting I would have to say that you are pissed off that he won't have sex with you so that you can break his heart the next day. Your jealous that my brother has him and you don't." Amara said sarcastically and royally pissed off. Milliardo smirked at Sally's shocked expression. Pulling Amara away he walked out of the office and into his car. Amara started to pout when she was put into the passengers seat.

"What?"

"I wanna drive! It's not fair!"

"Amara you can't drive. You don't know where to go!"

"Yes I do. I can take us home!"

"No you don't. Amara I will let you drive tomorrow. Okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise." Amara relaxed and watched the scenery fly by as they drove home. Pulling into the driveway Milliardo looked over to see that Amara had fallen asleep. Picking her up he unlocked the door and walked in. Almost immediately he had everyone looking at him. Smirking slightly he laid Amara down on the couch and then got a blanket. As soon as he was sure she was comfortable he ushered everyone out of the room.

"Milliardo." Wufei said in annoyance.

"Shhh. She's a light sleeper like Heero. Oh by the way Heero that reminds me. What gives you the right to lock her into an interrogation room without food or water for what two maybe five hours?"

" I didn't want her to wander away and we weren't sure how dangerous she is."

"Heero right now I would say that she is just about as dangerous as a new born baby. But when she is pissed off I would have to say more dangerous than you Heero. She actually spent all that time in the interrogation room training."

"What?!" Everyone yelled quietly. Though their efforts to keep quiet were in vain. Almost immediately Amara came out into the kitchen to see what all the noise was about.

"Milliardo can you tell your friends to shut their traps. Just because I have a high endurance level and can train for 24 hours straight with out tiring doesn't give them something to shout about." She said walking over to the refrigerator. Pulling out a soda she smiled at Heero and then before he knew what was happening, Amara was standing behind him holding three of his guns to his face.

"I think that you should watch out. Your move to get your gun was obvious. Next time do it more discreetly. Milliardo I'm going to go look around and I'm also going to take your car," she yelled already half way to the door. Milliardo was instantly out of his chair and chasing after her.

"I said tomorrow. Amara you come back here right now."

"It is tomorrow. It has been for three and a half minutes." Amara called over her shoulder. Jumping into the car she started it up and tore off down the road. Milliardo just stared helplessly as the taillights disappeared into the night. Shaking his head with a smile he turned and walked back into the house. When he came back into the kitchen he saw Wufei cover his mouth and start to turn red.

"Don't laugh. Amara doesn't have a driver's license and she drives as if she is in the Grand Prix. She could easily have an accident."

"What do you mean she doesn't have a license?" everyone shrieked and then got ready to go after her. Milliardo put his hand out and then pulled something out of his pocket. As everyone gathered around he explained.

"I bugged my car. I had a feeling that she was going to do this. So I put a camera in the car. This should show us where she is going and how fast she is going. It will also tell us if she has an accident."

"You thought she was going to do this?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah when she was two she hot wired our dad's car and drove away. An officer happened to catch her and bring her home. Dad was pissed for the next month." Looking in the small TV like thing they realized that Milliardo's car only went up to 204 miles and that Amara was somehow pushing 465 miles. They also noticed she was headed right for the beach. Milliardo sighed slightly and watched as Amara parked the car and climbed out. From there they couldn't see anymore.

Amara knew that not much had changed since the 20th century. Lying down on the sand she looked up to see a gang. Flipping herself up to her feet she glared at them and then realized that they were staring at her chest. Blushing slightly she started to yell at them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Who do you think you are? What the hell do you want?"

"Well precious we want you. So why don't you come here and be a good little whore."

"Screw you." This prompted the leader to glare and attack Amara. Holding her down the others started to viciously punch her.

Heero and the others arrived to the beach to see Amara get held down. Milliardo jumped out of the car and started to run down the path when a burst of gold light threw the gang back. Amara glared and then smirked.

"So you want to play rough. Would you just let me change a little?" She asked innocently. When they nodded she pulled out her pennant and then held it up in the air.

"Uranus Eternal Power!" she yelled and then transformed into Sailor Uranus. Standing straight up she pulled out her Space Sword. Smiling she extended it to it's full size. 

"Let's get one thing straight. I'm not the kind of girl that you can command and tell what to do. So I'm going to give you to the count of five to get your sorry assess out of my face!" As Amara started to count they realized that they weren't going to move. By the time she had gotten to five they had closed in on her. Not wanting to waste any time she held her Space Sword in front of her. 

"Say your prayers. Space Sword Blaster!" In one swing the entire gang was eliminated. De-transforming she smirked and turned around to see Milliardo staring in shock.

"I told you Milliardo the last time a man actually succeeded in that I killed them. I won't hold back anymore. Oh and about the transformation, I know a champion of justice. Well who ever said I was innocent. I'm a fighter Milliardo so deal with it."

"Amara I will not deal with you murdering people in cold blood just because they attacked you!"

"They didn't just attack me they tried to rape me! I don't put up with that bull shit. So it's either accept me for who I am or forget about me. Living in the twentieth century doesn't help either. So as they say in the twentieth century. Forgive or forget. So you going to forgive me or forget me. Simple as that." Milliardo bowed his head slightly and then looked up.

"I forgive. I know you did what you had to do to protect yourself. I've killed before to and it's not something I'm proud of. But I can forgive you. Otherwise I'd also be condemning myself. Okay?"

"Sure" Lying down onto the sand she fell asleep.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

An: Sorry it took so long to update but I have been having trouble with my Internet. I'm having a vote on who should be with who. Just remember that there can't be any Milliardo/Amara pairings because they are brother and sister. Ja!


	3. Loosing Friends

Falling Hopelessly in Love

Disclaimer:?

************************************************************************************************************

Amara woke up to see herself in a spacious room with the windows wide open. Looking around she also noticed that her room was a dark blue color and had gold curtains. Getting out of the king sized bed she walked over to the door and looked out. Seeing no one she stepped out and walked down to the kitchen. Glancing at the clock she realized that it was 8 am in the morning and that she was only the second one up. Shrugging her shoulders she grabbed a small drink and headed out of the room. Walking back up to her room she changed into a navy blue jogging outfit and headed downstairs. Throwing her jogging shoes on she ran out the front door and down the street. Picking up some speed she decided that a run down to the city and back would suffice. Jogging for a couple more miles she noticed Heero was ahead of her going at a slightly faster pace. Speeding up again she caught up and started to jog next to him.

"Hello. Run past here often?" she quipped in an attempt to make a decent conversation.

"Hn." he responded.

"Well look who woke up in a bad ass mood. Well bye!" she yelled over her shoulder as she picked up speed so that she was doing a fast jog. Heero couldn't believe that she was so fast. Picking up speed as well he joined her.

"No I usually jog the longer way to the city. Quatre didn't want me to go that way though because it wasn't safe. Now I jog the shorter way but jog farther into the city."

"Oh! Well I guess you came off your high horse then. So why do you always seem like you are ignoring everyone?"

"I listen I just don't respond all that often. I was trained that way."

"So why do you say `hn' all the time?"

"I want to."

"Lire!" 

"I don't know what to say or I feel that the time to talk is inappropriate. "

"Oh I see. Let me guess you were also trained that way."

"Yep." Running a little faster they both sped through town and made it back to the house just as Quatre was putting breakfast on the table. Breezing through the room they sat at the table to wait for everyone else. They didn't have to wait long though. At the promise of food Duo was downstairs in a flash and everyone else just sort of followed but at a slower pace. Sitting at the table they stared at Amara and Heero who seemed to be having a conversation about weapons and which ones were best for which situations. Clearing his throat, Milliardo looked at the two early birds.

"Do you mind we are trying to eat here? Sides Amara don't you think you should join us and eat?"

"Oh sure. Oh and Heero eat. I know before you say anything fuck your training. Do what you want for a change."

"Alright." he replied before starting to eat. Everyone just stared in shock. In less than five minutes Amara seemed to have Heero eating where it usually took them over an hour and even then he would only take a couple of bites. Shaking their heads they went back to eating. As Amara helped to clean up the dishes she felt a familiar energy and before she could search for the source of the energy a flash of light blinded everyone in the room. When the light cleared and everyone could see again they saw five girls in the middle of the room. They were unconscious and bleeding badly. What happened next took them all by surprise.

"HIME!" came a strange sound from behind Milliardo. Moving out of the way he stared as Amara ran over to one of the prone bodies and began trying to heal the girl.

"Don't just stand there help me stop the bleeding!" she yelled at the gundams. Nodding they began to help the best they could. As soon as all the bleeding was stopped on the one girl they moved to all the others.

Blinking she slowly raised herself off the bed and looked around. ~Where am I? And how did I get here? ~

"Oh your awake." Came a voice from the door. Looking over she saw a tall boy with blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair. 

"Yes I am. Where am I and how did I get here?"

"Well you are in Quatre R. Winners house in the year A.C. 199. As for how you got here I'm not sure you just appeared in the middle of the floor. However my friends and I brought you up here. Now what should we call you? I could use Amara's suggestion and call you hime but I have a feeling you would probably call me prince or some other royal name right back."

"Call me Serena Tsukino. You're right you know I would have called you a prince or some other royal name right back. Okay?"

"Yeah. Now Serena let me see those wounds so I can see if the bandages need changed." Serena laughed and allowed him to see the wounds. Surprisingly they were gone.

"I heal fast."

"As I can see. Well my name is Milliardo and I believe your hungry," he stated as her stomach began to growl. Laughing she pulled herself out of bed and followed Milliardo downstairs. She gasped as she walked into the kitchen. Amara was sitting at the table holding a decent conversation with a guy. 

"Hello Amara." she said as she stepped into the kitchen fully.

"Oh gods. Koneko should you be out of bed?" Amara stated at hearing Serena's voice.

"I'm fine. You know that the Crystal won't let me stay injured to long. Sides I do heal kinda fast."

"Yeah you do." Just then Amy, Mina, Hotaru, and Michelle walked into the kitchen complaining about their injuries. Amara jumped up and said hi to each and every one of them.

"Hey koneko where is Rei, Lita, and Trista?"

"We lost them in battle."

"What?" Amara shrieked and then stepped back so that she didn't hurt anyone. Backing up until she hit the counter she stared in disbelief.

"I should have been there. I should have been there to help. You wouldn't have lost them if I had been there. They would still be here if I had only been there."

"If you had been there we would have lost you to. Now quit blaming yourself. I could have protected them but I was to busy being scared and they protected me. They died protecting me."

"And Darien where was he when the attack took place?"

"He was leading the attack."

"What?" a newly enraged Amara screamed. For some reason unknown to everyone in the room though her power began to stream through the rooms. Gold light shot everywhere. When the light disappeared and exhausted Amara slumped to the kitchen floor sleeping. Picking her up Heero carried her to her room. Coming back down he looked at the girls.

"Please give us your name that way we won't have to beat it out of you. Oh by the way I'm Heero Yuy."

"Serena Tsukino."

"Quatre R. Winner."

"Amy Mizuno."

"Wufei Chang."

"Mina Aino."

"Milliardo Peacecraft."

"Michelle Kaiou."

"Trowa Barton."

"Hotaru Tomoe."

'Duo Maxwell." They all said one right after another with no end.

"Well let's get the guests some food and then ask what's going on." Heero stated again. The gundams stared in shock.

"What?"

"Heero your not pulling your gun out demanding answers. What happened to you today?" Duo asked slightly afraid.

"Amara." was all he said before walking back up to Amara's room to watch over her. Walking into Amara's room Heero pulled out a chair and sat down next to Amara's bed. Staring at her for the first time up close Heero realized that she was drop dead gorgeous. Her face seemed almost to perfect and her hair was… reaching out a hand he gently touched the blonde locks, surprised to find them so soft. Smiling he settled back into the chair a little mystified. ~What's happening to me? Why do I feel this way and why do I feel like I belong with her and only her? ~ He thought softly before drifting to sleep. On the bed Amara rolled over so that she would be facing Heero when she woke up.

Three hours later………………

Quatre came into Amara's room to see if he could find Heero and stopped short in his tracks. Heero had his head resting on Amara's bed and his hands were tangled in the sheets. Amara herself was at the strangest and what had to be the most painful angle in the entire world. Pulling a blanket out of the closet he covered Heero up and straightened Amara up so she wasn't hurt when she woke up. He then closed the door and walked out.

************************************************************************************************************

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who read the story and who are still reading the story. I would also like to thank my beta reader for all her help. Ja ne!


	4. The Much Needed Author's Note

The Much Needed Author's Note

************************************************************************************************************

In the last chapter of Amara's decision it is suppose to be Rei, Lita, and Trista that are dead. I have tried to upload new content but it keeps going back to Michelle. Please forgive the error and please do not flame me. It was an honest mistake an I hope my computer won't do it again. Thank you. Ja ne!


	5. Another Author's note

Due to recent complications with my Internet access all stories will be on temporary hold. I will complete them when I can get back on the Internet. I am currently using the Public Library's computer to write this update. Do forgive the late notice. My Internet has been down for about a month. I will get back on and finish my stories as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding. Ja ne! Your beloved author. 


End file.
